1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the forming of frame constructions adapted for framing panels and the like, and more specifically to such frame constructions having readily connectible corner elements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In U.S. Letters Pat. No. 3,962,827 of the applicant herein, a panel connector is shown for use in connecting a plurality of panels such as to form a display. The panel connectors define edging elements forming a spring clip of suitable length and forming an arcuate bead on the edge of the panel to be connected. As shown in my earlier patent, the edging elements may be joined at the corners by a beveled edge of abutment so that the panels effectively maintain the desired framing arrangement as a result of the frictional engagement of the spring clip portion of the edging elements with the edges of the panels. The edging elements are further adapted to be received in a socket element so as to dispose the framed panels in different relationships to each other as desired in the display.